


Viviendo en Matrimonio

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, One-Shot, Romance, ShikiRikka, otp, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Takamura Shiki tiene 27 años, se dedica a la música y aún no ha contraído matrimonio… Aunque a diario siente como si estuviera en uno.





	Viviendo en Matrimonio

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé a escribir esto gracias a unos fanarts preciosos de ellos que encontré (me sentía la única que los shippeaba, en serio) y luego de dos semanas logré armar esta historia que bastante trabajo me dio e hice con mucho amor para ambos...
> 
> Espero les agrade.

**.**

**.**

Takamura Shiki tiene 27 años, se dedica a la música y aún no ha contraído matrimonio… Aunque a diario siente como si estuviera casado, precisamente con cierta personita que hace un maravilloso papel de esposa (y de madre también, cabe destacar)

Shiki no era del tipo de persona que reparaba mucho en las cosas (que no tuviera que ver con la música y su trabajo, por supuesto) pero si existían unas que otras cuestiones que lo hacían pensar; sobre todo en el hecho de sentirse como si viviera en un matrimonio.

Por ejemplo, la gran mayoría de sus mañanas comenzaban por unos cálidos buenos días dichos por Rikka, mientras este terminaba con el desayuno que preparaba para todos. Y observar a Rikka así, tan radiante, le ponía de muy buen humor al instante. Ni se diga de su comida, cada bocado era para él un manjar preparado por los mismísimos dioses, que le brindaba energías para afrontar un nuevo día. En conclusión, Rikka era el sol que necesitaba a diario para sobrevivir.

Y eso no era todo. En incontables ocasiones, debido a tantas horas que pasaba en una misma posición por su trabajo, su cuerpo le pasaba factura dándole fuertes molestares. Y Rikka siempre sabía qué hacer, además de hallarse preparado para lo que fuera, e incluso aprendió a emplear masajes para ayudarlo a aliviar las dolencias de su cuerpo. Los masajes de Rikka, el tacto de sus suaves y delicadas manos sobre su cuerpo, eran tal vez una de las cosas favoritas de Shiki. Y a veces, sólo algunas, mentía un poquito sobre sus dolores simplemente para recibir la atención y el afectuoso trato del de cabellos rosas.

 -¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno en todo?- le había dicho Shiki casualmente una vez, mientras recibía de sus exclusivos masajes.

-¿Tú también dirás eso, Shiki? No soy perfecto, sólo hago lo que puedo…- Rikka no se lo tomó a pecho, sólo por tratarse de Shiki, y continúo en lo suyo.

-Eres perfecto para mí.- concluyó, cerrando los ojos y relajándose completamente por el contacto, perdiéndose la sonrisa y el leve sonrojo que apareció en el rostro contrario.

**.**

Shiki estaba acostumbrado a pasar noches sin dormir, sobre todo cuando su inspiración estaba al máximo o simplemente porque debía entregar alguna canción pronto. Y en esos casos, contaba con el buen café de Rikka para mantenerse despierto y activo. A veces, Rikka preparaba chocolate (curiosamente, justo cuando se le antojaba algo dulce) y otras veces ciertos tés lo ayudaban a no caer rendido ante Morfeo.

Y en una noche, donde sus ojos ya se cerraban solos, dejó su estudio con intenciones de espabilarse un poco. Fue directamente a la cocina, a ver si con suerte conseguía algo de tomar, y no le sorprendió encontrarse con la espalda de Rikka frente a la barra. Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y anunció su presencia abrazando por detrás al contrario, dejando un silencio beso en su cuello como saludo.

-Shiki… Precisamente iba a llevarte esto.- comentó Rikka, sin inmutarse por su llegada, refiriéndose a las tazas que tenía en cada mano, una rosa y una púrpura.

Shiki no contesto, sólo fortaleció el agarre de su abrazo y se recostó después en el hombro de Rikka, percibiendo su dulce aroma embriagarle. _Ah_ , que cómodo y acogedor se sentía.

-Uno para mantener despierto.- Rikka se giró un poco y entregó la taza a Shiki- Y otro para dormir.- nombró a la que quedó consigo.

-Esta vez es la correcta, ¿Cierto?- indagó Shiki, tomando con una mano la taza de color un poco parecida a su cabello, haciendo referencia a cierto accidente que ocurrió tiempo atrás.

-No te preocupes, en esta ocasión compré los té de diferentes colores.- Rikka dejó salir una pequeña risa, recordando también su pequeño error del pasado… Aquel donde confundió las tazas y terminó dándole a Shiki un té altamente relajante que lo hizo dormir por varias horas, lo que provocó que dejara su trabajo en el olvido.

Shiki dio un sorbo de la tibia bebida, no soltaba todavía la cintura del contrario, y asintió satisfecho. Ahí se preguntó por millonésima vez: ¿Qué haría él sin Rikka?

-Volveré al estudio.- anunció, preparado para continuar con su labor- Ten buena noche, Rikka.- Shiki se despidió, besando esta vez los labios ajenos.

-No te excedas, ¿Está bien?- pidió, bajito, más preocupado que otra cosa. Shiki asintió, prometiéndoselo- Hasta mañana.- esta vez Rikka lo besó.

Shiki regresó a su estudio renovado, gracias a la bebida y a las buenas noches que recibió, pues Rikka era también su elegante luna que brillaba para él en sus noches ocupadas.

**.**

Había ocasiones en las que Shiki olvidaba parcialmente que era un ídolo y que era como si, efectivamente, estuviera conviviendo en un matrimonio común y corriente…

- _Oh_ , perdona, Shiki.-

Shiki, quien se encontraba un poco distraído, se percató de la presencia de Rikka cuando por casualidad coincidieron en la entrada de la sala de baño. Al parecer, ambos iban con la misma intención de tomar una ducha.

-Ve tú primero.- y Rikka le cedió el paso, sin algún inconveniente.

En ese momento, Shiki dejó sus distracciones de lado y el foco de su mente se encendió con una idea. Una idea tonta, un capricho, y que se podían permitir considerando la ocasión… ¿Por qué no? Pues Shiki era partidario de aprovechar las oportunidades de la vida. Y eso iba hacer.

-Vayamos juntos.- más que una sugerencia, era una persuasiva invitación que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Sin esperar algún comentario si quiera, Shiki colocó la toalla en su hombro, tomó al de rosas cabellos por la cintura y con la otra mano abrió la puerta.

-Espera, Shiki, no hay suficiente espacio para los dos en la ducha…-  razonó Rikka, o al menos intentó, cuando comprendió sus intenciones. Aunque no se dejaba llevar, pero tampoco ponía resistencia.

-Entonces tendremos que permanecer más unidos.- Shiki lo pensó con rapidez, dándole solución inmediatamente.

Una sutil risa escapó de los labios de Rikka y luego asintió, totalmente convencido y dejándose llevar por aquella iniciativa que comenzaba a agradarle. Shiki sonrió de lado, le gustaba cuando las cosas se daban como él quería, y ambos se adentraron al baño. En resumidas cuentas, lo que iba a ser una ducha rápida de unos diez minutos aproximadamente se prolongó por bastante tiempo…

**.**

**.**

_SolidS_ alcanzó los tres años desde su _debut_ , tres años llenos de cosas fantásticas y de otras no tanto, tres años de compartir los cuatro como la pequeña familia que habían formado… Tres años de permanecer junto a Rikka. Si bien Shiki conoció a Rikka mucho antes de formar el grupo, fue después de su lanzamiento que su relación evolucionó rápidamente hasta llegar a como encontraba ahora: una especie matrimonio con todo el sentido de la palabra. Y Shiki se sentía altamente afortunado, pues no sólo contaba con un valioso compañero que lo apoyaba en absolutamente todo sino que también tenía la dicha de sentir y expresar aquellos sentimientos de amor que lo sacudían desde adentro. Rikka era maravilloso, tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal, y para Shiki era como un regalo divino presenciar cada una de sus facetas; su lado como modelo, su profesionalismo que se perfeccionaba cada vez más, donde lucía fantástico con lo que sea que usara y su lado hogareño con ropas holgadas y su cabello poco arreglado que le mostraba a diario en el hogar que compartían junto a los otros más jóvenes…

Rikka había hecho innumerables cosas por Shiki, tantas que contarlas sería imposible, pero… ¿Qué había hecho Shiki por él? se lo cuestionaba muchas veces, llegando a la conclusión de que debía agradecerle a lo grande por tanto y, por sobre todo, ratificar que seguiría a su lado por el resto de su vida. Entonces, después de pensarlo mucho y haberlo conversado con cierto ex compañero suyo, Shiki encontró la manera de enviar esos sinceros y profundos sentimientos…

_“Hacer oficial lo obvio”_

**.**

Shiki podía asegurar que la chica de aquella tienda lo reconoció, pero daba igual, pues tenía en sus manos lo que había ido a buscar cuando apenas terminó con lo programado en su agenda de ese día. Y concentrado únicamente en su objetivo, tomó rumbo hacia su hogar.

-¿Lo tienes? ¡Déjame verlo!-

Apenas puso un pie dentro del departamento, Tsubasa prácticamente le saltó encima como si estuviera esperándolo, curioso por lo que traía. Shiki lo evitó, lamentando un poco haberle contado sus planes, pero bueno, Tsubasa de por si era muy perspicaz y lo habría descubierto de todas maneras. Además, su opinión (y la de Dai, por supuesto) también contaban en ese asunto.

-Ya te cansarás de hacerlo después.- le respondió Shiki, seco, negándose rotundamente.

-No digas eso, Shiki ¡Debo asegurarme de que has hecho una buena compra! Ya sabes, control de calidad ¿Verdad, Dai?- el rubio se quejó, con una mueca y todo, buscando el apoyo de su compañero.

-No.- fue lo único que murmuró Dai desde el sofá, quien se mantenía lejos de toda aquella situación.

Tsubasa continúo insistiendo, diciendo una y otra vez que tenía que asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien (más que nada, él sólo quería chismosear) y Shiki se hubiera retirado directo a su habitación de no ser por la aparición del miembro faltante del grupo.

-¿Qué pasa?- 

La presencia de Rikka silenció inmediatamente a Tsubasa, quien evitó la mirada del recién llegado como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo alguna travesura. Shiki negó con la cabeza, más por el escándalo del rubio que por otra cosa.

- _Ah_ , recordé que Ichiru quedó en prestarme un nuevo _manga_ …- se excusó Tsubasa de repente, acabando con el silencio forzado- Vamos, Dai.- y se despidió rápidamente con la mano, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Dai, en silencio, salió tras de él.

Y Shiki supo que, finalmente, había llegado el momento ideal.

-Qué raro, Dai se fue sin decir alguna palabra.- repasó Rikka una vez los más jóvenes se retiraron, considerando que Dai no cedía tan fácilmente a Tsubasa.

-Rikka.-

Obviando lo recién sucedido y concentrado completamente en el ahora, Shiki se acercó hasta el contrario al llamar su atención. Ya frente a este, extendió la bolsita oscura que todo el tiempo llevó en su mano derecha.

-Todo tuyo.- puso en palabras su intención, pues Rikka se quedó un poco ido al haber sido tomado fuera de base.

Rikka miró la bolsita de papel y luego a Shiki, cuando lo percibió tomó finalmente el presente. Hurgó dentro de la pequeña envoltura y abrió los ojos de par de par al descubrir lo que había dentro. Shiki, por su parte, disfrutaba de cada una de sus reacciones.

-Shiki… ¿Qué…?- la voz de Rikka se rompió debido a la sorpresa.

-Sólo estoy haciendo oficial lo obvio.- se explicó, serio como se caracterizaba ser y al mismo tiempo siendo abrumado por un torbellino de buenos sentimientos. No estaba nervioso, más bien su corazón latía a prisa debido a las ansias.

Entonces, ante el silencio de Rikka que permanecía desconcertado por lo que sucedía, Shiki actúo. Buscó la mano izquierda del de rosas cabellos y depositó con delicadeza en el dedo anular el anillo que recién compró con aquel propósito. El brillo dorado de la sortija lo cegó por un momento, luciendo más que perfecta en su lugar… Cuando la vio en la joyería, mientras detallaba el resto de los modelos, supo al instante que aquella era la ideal para Rikka; sencilla y a la vez elegante y preciosa. Con esfuerzo, Shiki desvió su mirar del anillo y se fijó ahora en Rikka, quien se encontraba con ojitos brillantes, como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento. Y sonrió, disfrutando de aquel momento que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

-Y…- cuando procesó un poco lo que ocurría, Rikka dejó de observar su propia mano y se dirigió al más alto- ¿Qué hay de ti?- le cuestionó con un tono suave.

Shiki no dijo nada, y del bolsillo de su saco extrajo un anillo idéntico al que ahora le permanecía al contrario. La mirada de Rikka brilló, más de lo que ya deslumbraba, y arrebató sin brusquedad la sortija para luego ser él quien la colocara en el dedo de Shiki. Y cuando estuvo hecho, ambas sortijas estaban en su lugar, sus manos se entrelazaron… Luciendo, juntos, el juego de anillos que resplandecía elegantemente en cada dedo… Aquellos anillos de matrimonio que servían como símbolo para, finalmente, sellar su promesa de amor eterno.

-Perfecto…- murmuró Rikka, encantado con lo que veía. Shiki pensaba en lo mismo, cautivado también.

Y ahí, Shiki confirmó una vez más que estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquel hombre que, si bien llegó por casualidad a su vida, se apoderó de su corazón. En definitiva, había tomado la mejor decisión.

-Ahora… ¿Un brindis?-

Fue luego de algunos minutos, en los que se perdieron en el momento, cuando Shiki sugirió y Rikka aceptó con gusto. Sin soltar sus manos entrelazadas, más bien reforzando el agarre, se dirigieron al modesto bar que tenían en su departamento. Shiki tomó una de las botellas de su mejor whisky y sirvió un par de vasos, nada mejor que un buen alcohol para celebrar semejante acontecimiento…

Tal vez sea más simbólico que otra cosa, que no puedan contraer matrimonio con todas las de la ley y como lo hacía la mayoría, pero para ambos era más que suficiente… Pues su unión se había fortalecido, volviéndose indestructible.  

Ahora, Shiki iba a dejar de sentir que vivía en un matrimonio porque, definitivamente, estará viviendo en uno. Y lo mismo iba para Rikka, por supuesto.

Y con ese pensamiento, los vasos de vidrio se encontraron brindando por aquel evento que lograba que sus corazones saltaran de alegría.

Realmente, lo importante no era lo costoso de la joya ni del alcohol, sino la intención de crear tal precioso momento… La iniciativa de hacer llegar un mensaje tan importante como lo era la cuestión de sus verdaderos sentimientos, de demostrarle a Rikka lo mucho que lo amaba y le agradecía por cada momento a su lado. Y Shiki sabía que aún se quedaba corto, que Rikka merecía más, y por ello continuará esforzándose por hacer cada cosa por él, desde las más simples hasta otras más grandes… Porque le nacía desde lo más profundo del corazón, ¿Acaso de eso no se trataba el amor?

-Que tal… ¿Un vals?-

Cuando la bebida se terminó, donde estuvieron conversando de todo un poco, Rikka soltó de improviso sin poder reprimir una risita. Shiki se dio cuenta que este tenía la idea desde hacía rato pero no se atrevía a decirla, y aceptó porque esa mirada tan única que Rikka poseía era capaz de llevarlo hasta el mismísimo infierno si así lo deseaba.

Shiki fue levantado del sillón, donde se ubicaron antes a disfrutar del alcohol que ya comenzaba a hacer efecto, y Rikka tomó su mano y colocó otra en su espalda, todo con movimientos elegantes, y se colocó en posición sin importarle en lo más mínimo la falta de música. Fue entonces que Shiki reparó en algo importante:

-No sé bailar esto…-

-Te guiaré, no te preocupes.- y la voz dulce de Rikka lo convenció, como siempre.

Un paso adelante, otro atrás y un giro. Shiki no era un experto en el baile, pero sabía que no estaba resultando nada bien. Pero Rikka lucía tan feliz, tan radiante, que él también lo estaba disfrutando. Entonces, sin querer, pisó uno de sus pies.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Shiki al instante.

Ambos se detuvieron y Rikka rompió la posición, aferrándose al pecho de Shiki con fuerzas. Antes de que Shiki pudiera si quiera preguntar, escuchó una risa que Rikka intentaba contener sin éxito.

-No te burles de mí, Rikka…- se quejó, bajito y apenado.

-No es eso, es que… Sólo que…- la risa interrumpía sus palabras, pero al tomar una bocanada de aire Rikka logró continuar- Eres muy adorable.- susurró, sincero, dejándose ver al apartarse un poco de donde se escondía.

Shiki no era bueno con los bailes de ese tipo, para nada, pero podía compensarlo… Así que, cuando su mirada se conectó con la rosa del contrario y observó aquella sonrisa que lo enamoraba sin parar, tomó delicadamente a Rikka por su mentol y atapó sus labios en un beso que desde hacía rato se moría por darle. Y la serie de besos no se hizo esperar más; profundos, extensos y llenos de todo el amor que sentían por otro… Definitivamente, Shiki había tomado la decisión correcta.

Porque a partir de ahora, Shiki era una persona casada… Y no se iba a cohibir en demostrarlo.

**.**

Por otra parte, en esa noche los más jóvenes pidieron ser acogidos por los gemelos y los otros dos que conformaban su grupo… Dándole el espacio que los _recién casados_ necesitaban y merecían. Después de eso, Tsubasa no dejó de alardear de que era una persona muy generosa y considerada, aunque en realidad estaba muy contento de que el par tortolos haya dado un paso tan importante (y lo mismo iba para Dai, que sin decir nada demostraba sus buenos deseos)

**.**

**.**

En la siguiente sesión de fotos de _SolidS_ , un gran reportaje sobre su próximo álbum y demás actividades importantes, las personas del _staff_ y demás se quedaron bastante intrigadas al presenciar el anillo en el anular de Shiki… Pero, al darse cuenta que Rikka tenía uno igual y en el mismo lugar, no supieron qué pensar; ¿Una nueva moda? Lo más seguro.

**.**

**.**

  **Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y me disculpo por si hubo algún error... 

 

 

 

 


End file.
